Cannonball
by StarbucksOD22
Summary: Santana knew she made a mistake for Finn. Anything she does that upsets Brittany is a mistake. Where do they go from here? Brittany x Santana.
1. Like a Virgin

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything remotely Glee-related. This is a Brittany/Santana pairing so that means girl x girl love; if you don't approve, please don't read any further.

NOTE: This is AU taking place after the second half of the season's Madonna episode.

Chapter One: Like a Virgin

Santana knew what a mistake she'd made as soon as she saw Brittany's face as Finn dropped her off at the Lopez residence. The blonde had been sitting on the steps leading up to the front door waiting for her. She turned to Finn and rolled her eyes, getting out of the vehicle and telling him he'd better hurry home. Brittany watched her every movement in that fashion that made her nervous to approach. She was Santana Lopez. She doesn't get nervous. Except for Brittany. She's made quite a few exceptions for the sweet girl.

"I didn't think you'd do it," she said quietly. Santana clinched her jaw tightly to prevent her heart from breaking as she avoided looking into those blue eyes that made her lose it all every time.

"I had to do it, Britt," Santana shrugged and brushed past her to unlock the door. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't remember," she said in that same small, broken voice. Santana had to be a hard ass, she had to be a bitch for both of them.

"Jeeze Britt, sex isn't dating so stop acting like it," the Latina snapped. She heard the inhalation of breath as soon as she finished her sentence. Afraid, she turned around to see Brittany's blue eyes filling with tears. She reached out to touch her, but once again, Brittany slipped through her fingers, running out the door and leaving a small box behind.

It had her name swirled across it with the blonde's handwriting. Gingerly, she unwrapped it only to open it and find a container of fish food and a note telling her to look in her bedroom. Her heart thudded painfully against her chest as she made her way slowly to the bedroom. A lone blue beta fish swam around in a tank. Her heart exploded into tiny shards, each one more painful than the next as she tried to swallow her tears. Brittany remembered how much Santana wanted a pet, but her parents didn't want a cat or dog in the house. Santana felt the love Brittany showed her everyday concentrated into this one beautiful gesture; no one knew the real her like her blonde best friend. Now she was alone, feeling dirty, and she wished desperately Brittany was there to curl against her side as they watched the Food Network.

Every time she was with Brittany, physically or not, she felt like a virgin.

It was in this moment she realized she did have feelings, and she wanted them to return from wherever the hell they came from at once.

-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-

Brittany wasn't in school the next day; her parents had called the school and told them she was sick. Santana didn't believe that for a moment. Her hand closed around the necklace the blonde had given her for her last birthday and felt her heart thud pitifully, lonesome, in her chest. Finn kept giving her these weird looks of regret that were only serving to piss her off. The tug in her chest gets worse when the Glee Club came together for a round of songs. They made her feel lonely. The chair next to her was empty, and not even a lingering breath of Brittany's perfume remained.

_I miss my best friend_ she texted Brittany when she got home.

_Let's just forget it all_ came the reply hours later as Santana slipped into bed. A small smile spread across her face as she snuggled under the covers, still looking at the screen.

_Can I come over?_ was Brittany's next message.

_Always._

It was midnight, and Brittany's head was tucked under her chin, one of her hands resting on the Latina's hip. The blonde told her, in a sleepy voice, of the bad dream she had dealing with a talking tea kettle and a shark. Santana just combed her fingers through her friend's hair and began talking about B the Beta's amazing swimming personality. This was right, she thought to herself. Finn could never compare to Brittany. No one ever could.


	2. Beta Go Catch It

Chapter Two: Beta Go Catch It

Every time Santana was around Brittany, the softer side of her personality came out, and she hated it. Brittany was currently stroking the soft skin on the Latina's wrist and murmuring softly the reasons she shouldn't punch Rachel Berry in the face. She felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as the blonde's minty breath caressed the shell of her ear. Brittany was causing all of these sensations, and Santana was powerless against her best friend. The Dutch girl had a calming effect on her that was almost… supernatural. It was certainly unexplainable, especially to the rest of the school. That didn't mean anyone messed with her though; Santana was known to hold a grudge.

"San, it's okay; she didn't mean anything by it," Brittany soothed. The Latina's face was still reflecting barely hidden anger. "Hey I know! Is your refrigerator running?"

"Britt… I'm not at home, I don't know."

"Santana!" she whined. "Just answer the question!"

"Fine, fine," she grumbled, looking at the blonde with a blank, bored expression. "Yes, my refrigerator is running."

"Beta go catch it! Get it? Beta fish!" Brittany exclaimed, giving her a wide smile that caused Santana's insides to squish together. A soft smile spread across the Cheerio's face and she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Long fingers threaded themselves through hers causing Santana's heart to thunder against her ribs. Brittany made her feel loved.

"I hate Glee," Santana intoned as the practice session started to draw to a close. She felt blonde hair dance across her bare shoulder as Brittany shook her head.

"No you don't."

"How do you know that, B?" She rolled her dark brown eyes as Brittany gave her a serious expression.

"Because you can be yourself."

Santana's heart leapt to her throat and tried to claw its way out. Instead of denying it like she so wanted to, she gazed into her friend's eyes, loving the way Brittany's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand the Latina's new expression. Her lips tingled. She wanted to… Oh God, she wanted to kiss Brittany. Not in the 'let's have sex right now' way, but in the 'I care for you more than I've ever cared for anyone else' way. Her breath was caught up somewhere near her heart right now, and it was getting increasingly difficult to hold herself back. Her greatest power over herself wasn't when she wasn't punching annoying people in the face; it was moments like this where she could smell Brittany's shampoo, where she could feel the warmth of her best friend's skin brushing hers.

"You want some ice cream?" the Latina exhaled in one breath. Brittany's smile grew wider and she nodded excitedly, taking her hand and pulling her out of the door.

-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-

As subtly as she possibly could, the Latina watched the blonde's tongue lick the vanilla ice cream cone sensually. She knew Brittany didn't mean it to be so on purpose, but there it was, lapping up the cool, sweet treat. Her hands gripped the booth tightly as she tried to concentrate on sucking up the strawberry milkshake. It was working until the Dutch girl slid into her side of the booth, their sides meshing together.

"Can I have a sip?" Brittany asked, her blue eyes focused on the lips that were wrapped around the straw.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered and slid it over, fingers grazing her friend's.

"Santana _can_ stutter," the blonde laughed. Santana watched her and then locked eyes with Brittany's now-cobalt ones. She was sure her own eyes were blacker than Coach Sylvester's soul. Brittany leaned over to Santana's ear, making sure her cool lips brushed against the sensitive area, and whispered huskily, "Take me home, San."

The brunette gave her a sexy smirk, stroking the fingers still wrapped around her milkshake, and nodded her assent. She grabbed Brittany's free hand with a wide smile. This was going to be the longest car ride to her best friend's house ever. The nerves were already starting to build in her gut, the classic like-a-virgin feeling of being with Brittany in the most intimate way.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as she felt Brittany's not-so-innocent hand climb up her bare legs, resting just under the hem of her skirt. She knew at this rate she'd never make it to the house if the blonde kept up this charade. Brittany leaned as far into Santana as her seatbelt would allow and began to whisper things that sent her heart into a tizzy.

They arrived in Brittany's room, and Santana barely had time to shut and lock the door before Brittany was there caressing her neck with her cool lips. She felt bad about blasting the AC all the way here, but it was Brittany's fault. Her heart sped up as long fingers slid up her shirt, short nails scraping against her flesh teasingly.

"Oh God, Britt," Santana whispered, not for the first or last time, that evening.

**A/N: Thanks for the grammar comment :) I never use a beta, but I'm an English major in college. I try my best to do well :)**


	3. Like a Prayer

A/N: Sorry about the wait, guys. Finals kicked in, then I had to move out of my on-campus apartment by Saturday. Spent the weekend and early week getting my stuff organized back home for the summer. Fun. Anyway, it's a little shorter than I wanted but hopefully Chapter Four will be longer :)

Chapter Three: Like a Prayer

"So… You wanna go out some time?" Finn asked nervously, hands shoved in his pockets. Santana flicked her darks eyes over to him as her heart twisted and churned in its prison. She saw Brittany talking to Mike behind the dumb boy, and the jealousy flared up as he leaned against the locker and made her laugh.

"No."

"Santana, I-"

"I'm busy that night," she snapped and waltzed up to Brittany. "Hey Britt, what are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing," the blonde smiled.

"Well that's because I haven't asked you anything yet," Mike interjected. Santana glared at him with menacing dark eyes.

"I was going to see if she wanted to watch that new movie," the Latina growled at Other Asian. The Dutch girl looked between the two of them, confusion written on her beautiful face. Seeing the hesitance in her best friend, she added "And I wanted to try that new ice cream place with my best friend."

"Ice cream, huh?" Brittany repeated with a small smirk playing on her face as if she was remembering the same thing Santana was at the mention of that cool summery treat. The look of desire the blonde was giving her almost melted her right there into a puddle of desire and passion for everyone to gawk at.

"Sorry, William Hung," she growled, shoving him out of the way and linking pinkies with Brittany. "I'm always first."

-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-

"Why are you always so mean to him?" Brittany asked as they stood in line for the movie.

"He annoys me."

"Why?"

"Because, okay? Drop it, B," Santana sighed as they gathered their snacks, courtesy of Santana's wallet. She couldn't help it. Every time Brittany ripped open her milk duds, her smile brightened the dark theater.

"Is it because he wants to have sex with me?" she asked bluntly. Santana choked on her drink, glaring at the other girl. Brittany looked at her with those vibrant blue eyes.

"Oh look, there's Quinn, let's say hey to her," the Latina said hurriedly. She was never nervous, but with Brittany looking at her like that, what could she do? "Hey Quinn."

"Santana, Brittany," the other girl said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching a movie," Brittany answered. "Who are you here with? Unless you and your baby want to eat that gigantic bucket of popcorn alone."

"Um, a friend," Quinn said mysteriously, looking to Santana. The Latina sighed and tugged Brittany along.

"We're gonna sit down."

"Enjoy the movie with your lover," Brittany giggled, following her best friend to their seats. "What movie is this again?"

"The Freddy one or something," she answered. Yes, it was for purely selfish reasons.

"This is a date movie, San."

"No it's not; it's a scary movie."

"You know I don't do well with scary movies," the blonde whispered in her ear, unintentionally raising goosebumps along Santana's mocha flesh.

"You're a big girl, Brittany; plus, I'm right here, and I'm scarier than anything in this movie."

-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-BRITTANA-

"Santy," came the frightened whisper. "Can I sleep in here?"

Santana opened her dark bleary eyes, not at all surprised to see her Dutch friend there. Long ago, she gave Brittany a key to the Lopez residence, but most days Brittany forgot to use it. However, she was surprised to see she faced the dark to make it here. She scooted over in her bed and allowed her to slip in beside her, cool skin against her warm flesh.

"You're cold. Did you ride here in a freezer?" she asked sleepily, wrapping her arms around Brittany and pulling her close. A soft giggle was the only response she got. She kissed her forehead and smiled. "I won't let Freddy get you."

"Don't let him get Beta either."

"Never."

"Santana," she whispered like a prayer before falling asleep, like the Latina was the only person who mattered in the world. Santana's fingers danced up and down the Dutch girl's back, lulling her deeper into her dream world.


End file.
